Let Me See
by InfiniteMidnxghts
Summary: G!P Beca. This DJ was born different from other girls. She's convinced she's a freak and will die alone, but will Chloe think the same?
1. Chapter 1

"You guys, We should go out." Stacie suggested after her and all the Bellas winded down from their Bellas rehearsal. They were picking up their bags headed to the exit. "We haven't gone out in forever and the Hunter needs to hunt," Stacie added with a gesture to her crotch. She needed to get her mind off a certain blonde before she went crazy and pursued her.

"Gross Stace," Beca complained, some of them laughing. It was so Stacie that it didn't bother them any more. She was obviously not going to change anytime soon and by now they didn't want her to. Even if Chloe had to keep kicking out the guys Stacie would try to sneak into the house despite the no boys rule.

"I'm down," Cynthia replied hoping to track down a couple people to gamble with wherever they decided to go. One by one the Bellas started to agree, even Emily though the girls would always forbid her from drinking. Emily usually ended up being an adorable nerd with Benji while he embarrassed himself trying to make her laugh. Though one Bella didn't agree to go.

"I don't know guys. I'm pretty tired so.. I think I'm going to hit the hay a little earlier."

All eyes turned to Beca who only sheepishly smiled wanting the earth to open up below her in that moment and swallow her whole. She hated being the center of attention. Unless it was about music, but even then.

Fat Amy pulled her close suddenly trapping Beca's neck with her arm before she could move away fast enough. "Dude!" Beca exclaimed trying to get out of her hold.

"I'll let you go if you go out with us Shawshank" Amy yelled excitedly, unphased by the struggling Bella in her hold. To say she commonly took advantage of her body advantage was an understatement. She always went after the poor DJ the most.

The Bellas were used to their antics and didn't show any concern for the poor girl. Not even Chloe, who lowkey really wanted Beca to go out with them too. She could barely get her out of the house, last week Beca rejecting not only swimming, but bowling and movies too saying she had a lot of work to catch up on yet her grades her perfect.

Eventually Beca groaned agitated and gave up wanting nothing more in that second than to get away from Fat Amy's armpit. "Okay okay okay I'll go I'll go just let go of m-" she sighed in relief, Amy's arm releasing her immediately.

Stacie piped up again. "We're going to a partyyy. Wear something short and Sexy!" she announced to which the girls cheered already rushing to the Bella house to shower and get ready for girl's night, Beca groaning.

"I hate you all."

"Not too sexy Em, you're still a kid." Chloe added making Stacie shrug.

* * *

"Chloe are you crazy? I'm not wearing that," Beca exclaimed watching a certain redhead try to pick out an outfit for her to wear.

"But Becs! You'd look so hot in it. And what else are you supposed to wear when your closet is nothing but black huh?"

Beca felt offended though she knew Chloe was right. She crossed her arms aware of how childish and stubborn she was probably acting now. "I'm not wearing a skirt Chlo."

Chloe settled her gaze on Beca causing the brunette to realize she was doomed. Chloe was going to get her out of this house in something sexy whether she liked it or not. "It's either a dress or a skirt Rebecca Michell."

"I'll take a black trash bag for 1400 please."

* * *

Beca was cursing the aca gods all night, stuck with huge crowds and noisy music. Music wasn't noisy to her if it were her own, not to sound too cocky. She huffed and whined the whole way there.

"Stuff it hot stuff," Stace said causing Beca to grumble to herself and Chloe smile.

The redhead leaned in close. "She's right though Becs. I'm going to be jealous of all the heads you turn."

Beca didn't reply, only rolling her eyes. Chloe was always like this so Beca usually took her words as a joke and nothing more. She looked down at her skirt, again pulling it down to make sure it wasn't too high to expose her boxers because yes, Beca wasn't going out there with skimpy underwear along with the skirt. "Did I already mention I hate you?"

As soon as the girls arrived, they distributed their rape whistles and matching glow bracelets to be able to find each other quickly. The rules were; only drink what you can handle, No one leaves by themselves; and no drugs. Or gambling, much to CR's disappointment.

They started splitting up, Jessica and Ashley taking Emily with them, Cynthia going off to do gamble in secret, Stacie to go hunting and the rest of the girls to god knows what. Beca planned to sneak off too but she was pulled onto the dance floor and pulled close with no escape by a very seductive yet playful redhead.

"I refuse to leave you by yourself dressed in that," she said eyeing Beca over once again causing the smaller Bella to blush and scoff. Making Beca blush was one of Chloe's favorite things to do, no matter how ridiculous it might've made her look. She didn't care.

"And who's fault was it that I'm dressed like this?" Beca asked with one of her eyebrows raised which Chloe only shrugged, an innocent smile in place.

Beca eventually snuck off a couple times to get a drink needing to relax before she exploded with stress or anxiety. Unless she was DJing, she hated crowds. Not to mention being grinded up against by people she didn't even know. Especially men who thought they had a shot with her. She didn't tell the Bellas that she was gay, but felt they already knew yet they made her comfortable.

At one point she was back with the redhead and eventually started to loosen up, Chloe pouting when Beca said something sarcastic or negative so she stopped. The eventual drunken pair headbanged and danced in the neon lights. Fat Amy got them involved in a game of beer pong, Beca giving it her all hating to lose as she could get incredibly competitive. The girls jumped excitedly screaming when Beca won, spilling some of the alcohol they had in their red plastic cups but they didn't notice.

"Ha, take that bitches!" Beca yelled reveling in her victory, Chloe laughing loving this Beca. It was her idea of a game next, pulling Beca with her to a game of T or D going on in the next room. Bold Chloe could answer any question or do any dare at any time of day. Unless it was illegal. The game started with her being dared to fit as many grapes into her mouth as she could, Beca stopping her before she choked. Someone stripped down to their underwear in the next turn before it was Beca's turn.

"Truth or Dare B."

"Truth," Beca relied with a hiccup. She felt snug thinking as long as she didn't pick any dares ever, that she would be safe.

"Your worst sex experience."

Beca bit her lip and her eyes darted around for a second. Of all the damn questions in the world. "In a pool, Uh. She I mean -he had a ..allergic reaction? to.. chlorine? Yeah. Chlorine. Almost died. Couldn't get me off first."

The group went quiet until Beca couldn't take the silence and huffed that she was a virgin taking a swig of her drink receiving a couple pats on the back.

Chloe smiled to herself. She didn't like the idea of Beca like that with someone else though she didn't completely understand why. She just knew Beca was hers and hers only even if they were just friends. Or.. whatever they were, it was unclear at times.

* * *

"Chlo," Beca yawned. She was a little worried that she'd consumed more than she thought and would do or say something stupid if they didn't leave soon. "We should start gathering the Bellas. It's getting late."

Chloe sleepily agreed with a nod of her head and a soft hum pressed into Beca's side. She didn't exactly remember how they got there but it didn't matter. She had Beca all to herself on a couch of an empty gaming room. It seemed the party had died down quite a bit, sleeping bodies lay littering the house. Neither girl made a move to get up too tired and intoxicated.

"Hey Becs?" Chloe asked, her eyes still closed.

"Hm?"

"Why are you a virgin?" Chloe asked thinking the question was completely harmless not knowing the definition of boundaries or privacy. It was Chloe afterall. She thought there must be a valid reason why Beca would still be one. Was she saving herself for someone? Asexual possibly? Traumatizing event? Chloe was too curious to let it go.

Beca yawned starting to doze off. Her walls were down and she was an open book. "Because people don't want to touch me."

Chloe's eyes slowly opened, landing on the girl next to her. "You're lying." she said not believing that any one wouldn't want to. Beca was beautiful.

Beca's eyes stayed closed. "I'm not."

Minutes of silence seemed to pass before Chloe suddenly started to shift. "I'll touch you." Her voice sounded so innocent and light despite the words that had just left her mouth.

Sleepy blue gray eyes shot open to look at her. "What-" Maybe she wasn't hearing things right. Maybe she just drank way too much. But evidently she wasn't the only one who had too much too.

The intoxicated redhead took the silence as an invitation and moved straddling Beca's waist. She made sure to be slow so Beca could stop her at any time if she wanted. Her hands reached for Beca's blouse gently pulling It off, Beca eventually helping her remove it from over her head, her heart racing and mind racing. The Brunette couldn't lie, Chloe had been the center of her fantasies and here she was, the girl basically offering to take her V card. Just the thought drove Beca crazy and she couldn't help but feel her boxer briefs getting tighter snapping her back to her senses.

"Chloe Chloe Chloe wait-,"

Chloe's hands immediately stopped roaming Beca's body. Suddenly worried blue irises landed on her. "Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?"

Beca's words got caught in her throat at the way Chloe was looking at her. "I- well..N-no but.."

How could Beca explain to Chloe that she didn't have the body of most girls.. She was surprised that Chloe hadn't noticed already with the position she was still in on top of her. Beca needed to abort. Now if she wanted to continue hiding.

Chloe waited a moment more, seeing that Beca wasn't going to stop her or was opposed. She rose an eyebrow.

Thinking with the fastest excuse she could, Beca rushed out "We're out in the open Chlo, it's exhibitionism. Anyone could walk in." she gave herself a pat on the back in her head. Chloe stared at her debating the consequences. In the midst of her drunken thinking, she almost missed the feel of the remote between her legs. Her brow furrowed and she moved off of Beca to remove it and throw it somewhere, but the remote wasn't there. Looking over Chloe discovered the remote was already on the floor. Beca took this moment to hurriedly sit up and make a move to get off the couch but Chloe had other things in mind. Before she could act, Stacie walked in, not a stumble in sight. Amongst all the Bellas, she held her liquor the best.

"I've been looking for you guys. Emily gathered everyone else, let's go."

Beca furiously nodded thankful for the interruption as she yeeted herself off the couch and out the room to the rest of the group. Stacie looked back to Chloe who followed much more slower. "Did I interrupt something?" Stacie asked confused following them out of the room.

* * *

The following morning was practically Bella hangover recovery day. Aubrey out of habit would get drunk texts from the girls and come over the next morning to administer aid in the form of water and Tylenol to every room while they were waking up. Except Beca's as everyone knew how scary she could be when she had a hangover and was woken up.

Chloe was already awake, her face concentrated deep in thought by the time Aubrey walked into her room with the medicine.

"No one got hurt this time did they?" Aubrey asked with a sigh thinking of the last time they partied as she handed Chloe the glass of water but she didn't reply. "Chloe?"

The redhead blinked a couple times before looking at Aubrey with newly focused eyes. "Huh?"

"Don't think too much, I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Chloe pouted pretending to be offended but nonetheless shrugged it off changing subjects like lightening thinking back to last night remembering bits and pieces. "Hey have you ever seen Beca in tight clothes?"

Aubrey instantly cringed. "Ugh No Chlo, I didn't need that image." She complained. "That's what you're thinking about? I swear it's like you're a teenage boy sometimes."

"Funny you say that Aubs.."

**(A/N) The next or future chap will probably include smut in which I will change the rating when I upload that section ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

Beca's eyes opened to see a chirpy redhead practically bounce into her room.

"Goodmorning!" she mused with a smile annoyingly opening Beca's curtains causing the brunette to hiss as if she were a vampire and needed it to be completely dark.

"Dude." Beca rolled over so Chloe was facing her back. "No."

Pouting, Chloe suddenly jumped onto Beca's bed attempting to snuggle her but to no avail, Beca pushing her away.

"You drank more than I did. How are you like this," the brunette grumbled not wanting to be touched, her head pounding.

"I just wanted to keep my promise," Chloe said with an innocent and kind expression, amused when Beca showed nothing but confusion and irritation.

"What promise Chloe," Beca asked with a sigh just wanting the girl to get up and exit the room so she could go back to sleep. Where was Aubrey to drag her out when you needed her.

Chloe was silent for a moment before she blurted it out. "To touch you." Her eyes opened from the 2 second grimace she had made at how perverted she must've sounded. But Chloe was confident. She got this. She fixed her expression putting back on her innocent façade.

"Dude what are you talking ab-" Beca cut herself off when memories of the night before suddenly surged through her memory. Beca groaned pulling the blanket over her head as much as she could what with Chloe's body weight still on top of it. "Chloe. We were drunk. Let me sleep."

Chloe didn't move. "I knew what I was saying. And..you seemed pretty serious yourself." When Beca didn't say anything, Chloe continued. "Are you really a virgin?"

Beca sat up settling her burdened gaze onto the curious redhead still sitting on her bed. "No. I lied. Now get out."

Chloe's eyes squinted for a moment. She didn't believe her. You didn't lie when you drank. You told the truth. There was a reason people avoided drunk calling or texting their exes. "With who then? And when?"

"I- Chloe what does it matter." She huffed laying back down.

Chloe sighed seeing that she wasn't going to get through to Beca in this state. She slowly got off her bed moping towards the door. "Maybe.." she started to say, stalling. "Because I care about you." She said before taking her leave leaving Beca to think about her words and scoff at how her curtains were still left open.

* * *

Chloe was at it again. This time she let herself drape over the couch that Beca was laying on. "Becs!" she whined pulling on her best pleading puppy expression loving how quick and efficiently it got Beca's attention. When Beca didn't say anything Chloe continued on. "Let's get Brazilian waxes."

"I..don't know what those are.." Beca said looking at her with hesitance and caution.

Chloe huffed. "You know..Waxes. Down there. On your pu-" Chloe's mouth was quickly covered by Beca's hand.

"Chloe!" Beca said scolding her. They stared at eachother for moments that felt like minutes before Beca eventually removed her hand from the girl's mouth. "You're acting like Stacie." She then called the said succubus into the room. "Get a braz or whatever wax with Chloe so she will leave me alone."

Stacie looked amused at the situation before outing Chloe. "She doesn't have hair there to wax." Causing Chloe to give Stacie a 'you could've helped me out' look. Beca didn't know what to say, her face reddening immediately. Stacie continued. "We're very close."

"I-uh wow o-okay," Beca replied.

"Me and you could be that close too Beca," Stacie teased with a smirk watching how Beca only stuttered farther.

"I'm not into poly" she rushed out hating the way Stacie was looking at her like she was dessert.

"We aren't dating Becs," Chloe chirped in hoping Beca wasn't getting the wrong idea about them.

Stacie nodded in agreement casually slipping into Beca's lap earning her a glare. "But even if we aren't..we could all still have some fun. Don't you think?"

"Stacie.." Chloe said unsure of what Stacie was trying to do. She knew personally that Stacie wasn't gay but liked to play around to embarrass Beca. They had that in common.

"What?" Stacie asked not knowing what she was doing wrong. "I wanted to feel Beca junio-"

"Stacie!" Beca yelled shushing the clueless dummy. Stacie didn't know that Beca still didn't tell Chloe and immediately ducked her head in shame for a moment mumbling a sorry. She would never want to betray Beca's trust.

Chloe was listening intently but didn't want Beca to feel uncomfortable so she pretended like she wasn't listening. As if she hadn't heard the slip. _Beca Junior?_ She thought. Things only seemed to make more and more sense but Chloe wasn't sure how to get Beca to reveal it and talk to her about it. Did Beca not trust her? Was Chloe untrust worthy? Maybe she was just embarrassed. But still. She told Stacie but not Chloe and it hurt.

The redhead shrugged off the pain she felt, masking it with her bubbly cheerful expression before she suddenly got up pulling Stacie off Beca's lap and looping her arm through hers. "We'll be getting manipedies," she said before leaving with the girl who sent Beca a guilty and apologetic smile on their way out.

Beca took a deep breath after the girls had left and sat up putting her head in her hands running her fingers through her hair in thought. _I have to tell Chloe before she finds out from someone else_. Beca thought about it some more. _But then again.. It's none of her damn business what's in my pants_. She groaned again letting her upper body fall back onto the couch. She was in no rush to tell the redhead and decided that she would when the time came. She brought herself off the couch to take a cold shower before they returned, affected from Stacie's stunt as she was only human.

* * *

"Were you listening earlier?" Stacie asked, defeat in her tone. The girls sat side by side, a cosmetologist painting their toenails.

Chloe didn't want to lie and started to chew on her lip as she nodded. "I started to figure it out already..but I guess she only wanted you to know," Chloe mumbled.

"Beca didn't tell me." Stacie explained with a chuckle. "I may have..barged into her room without knocking."

Chloe's eyes sparkled in jealousy and curiosity. "You've seen it before?" she asked unable to hide the jealousy in her voice.

"Well not the whole thing but. She's pretty big," Stacie said with a shrug not caring at all who heard their conversation. "Bigger than all of my one night stands I would say," she added. She noted Chloe's interest and smiled. "You could always pretend you're being chased or something and run into her shower."

Chloe shook her head no. "That's an invasion of privacy," to which Stacie only shrugged in response. It wasn't like Chloe didn't already know now. And since when did Chloe care about privacy. Ever.

Stacie got serious again. It looked as if she were struggling to say something until Chloe rubbed her back. "What is it?" she asked.

Stacie held her breath before deciding it was now or never. "I'm only telling you this so I won't get karma from exposing Beca's secret to you. I think I like someone. And I don't know what to do because I'm Stacie. Stacie doesn't get crushes. I sleep around a lot and what if she hates me for it and doesn't like me. And if she does like me, I'm still going to sleep around because Chloe, I don't know if I can live without-" she made her voice a whisper. "dick." She finished and thought about it some more. "I'm going to just date Beca. It'll be a win win," she said watching Chloe's expression harden.

Both girls were quiet.

"I like Beca.."

Stacie nudged her. "I know. I was only kidding. She likes you too, she just doesn't know how to get her head out of her ass and express it like a normal person."

Chloe was quiet again for a moment before some of Stacie's earlier words had finally caught on. "Wait she?! You like a girl?!""

"Quiet!" Stacie hushed looking around them for eavesdroppers.

This was confusing for Chloe who looked at her with a crease in her brows. "But I like girls and you're okay with it."

"Because it's hot. But I don't want the guys I slept with to know or else they'll never leave me alone and ask me for threesomes or something."

Chloe slowly nodded in understanding deciding to leave it at that. "But..who's your crush?"

Stacie hesitated for a moment, her eyes darting around the store once again. "You tell this to anyone and I am dragging Beca to the nearest bed and having my way with her."

Chloe scoffed but agreed with a nod.

"Aubrey."

* * *

**Next Week…**

It was Stacie's fault. It was her fault that Beca was currently head to head with Fat Amy tipping back shot after shot. She couldn't remember what Stacie said to get her there but she'll get her back. The Bellas surrounded the pair cheering them on. Of course Fat Amy won, Beca having sprinted to the nearest bathroom to vomit.

With her head in the toilet bowl Beca didn't notice any one else enter the bathroom. She felt a soft hand gently hold up her hair as she hurled. "Are you okay Becs?"

Chloe.

"Go away, I don't want you to see me like this" Beca whined, some of her words slurring in the slightest. "It's disgusting."

Chloe giggled and stayed put. "I always helped Stacie when she drank too much and took care of Aubrey when she had the flu. This is nothing," Chloe said with a smile. "You shouldn't have bet Stacie."

Beca grumbled "I know," before hurling again.

The girls sat on the bathroom floor for what felt like hours until Beca wasn't nauseous anymore and it was late. Chloe ended up helping the sick girl into bed and went to leave but felt a hand firmly grip her arm.

"Don't go," Beca rushed out. "What if I need to throw up again and my hair gets into my vomit if you're not there to hold it back?"

The genuine concern and vulnerability in Beca's voice made Chloe's heart swoon. Without saying anything Chloe gathered a pillow and a blanket ready to make herself a spot on the floor.

"What are you doing dummy. Sleep with me," Beca said moving over to make space for Chloe on the bed. Chloe looked unsure. She felt like this would be taking advantage of Beca in a way as she didn't drink enough to lose control of her conscience and actions.

Beca looked hurt, a pout on her face which quickly disappeared when Chloe crawled in next to her being snuggled almost immediately by Beca. She only got cuddly when she pretty damn wasted.

"You're going to stay with me, right?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes Becs. Just get some rest okay? You should sleep some of that off," Chloe suggested with a yawn herself.

Beca nodded and let herself doze off after downing the glass of water Emily had walked in and given her with a thanks from Chloe.

* * *

Chloe awoke from Beca's mumbling in her sleep, the sound making her smile. "Becs?" she asked wondering if she was still sleeping. She was about to make a move to roll over and face her but there was something pressing up against her.

Beca felt Chloe stir and hugged her tighter from behind half asleep. "Don't go," she mumbled softly, unaware of her hard on pressing up against Chloe's bum.

Chloe froze, the smallest whimper of arousal leaving her lips. She cleared her throat setting her thoughts straight. "Beca."

"Hm?" She hummed in response. She blinked a couple times becoming more aware of her surroundings. This wasn't a dream. Chloe Beale was really in her bed. Her eyes shot open instantly letting go of the redhead in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry Chl-" she came to her senses feeling herself pressed against Chloe's ass and moved herself away from the girl. "Holy shit Chloe I'm sorry I didn-"

"It's okay Becs it wasn't on purpose," she said rolling over to see a very flustered and embarrassed brunette who had her hands pressed against her crotch in a failed attempt to magically make it go down.

"I-I was going to tell you but I didn't know how to a-"

"Beca." Chloe said shushing her again. She didn't want her to be uncomfortable. "It's okay."

Her words didn't seem to have an affect on the poor girl.

"Were you born with it?" Chloe asked curiously, hoping she wasn't being too much to handle. Beca nodded after a while.

"So..that's why you said you were a virgin." Chloe then sat up. "Does no one really want to?"

Beca shook her head no. "Guys are disgusted by it and girls expect a vagina," she said bluntly.

Without a word Chloe bit her lip. "Can I help?" she asked placing a hand over one of Beca's. Before Beca could say anything Chloe cut in again. "This time I'm not drunk off my ass. Andddd its not exhibitionism. I really do want to help.."

"A-are you sure?"

Chloe nodded gently removing Beca's hands away from her lap. "As soon as you feel uncomfortable tell me to stop okay?"

Beca nodded slowly letting Chloe straddle her again. The redhead started with light kisses along the DJ's neck. She didn't know how she would react to biting or bruising and was too unsure to try it until she felt Beca give her a reassuring squeeze. Her kisses began to get rougher until she was nipping and sucking at her pulse point causing Beca to start to squirm, her breathing changing in rhythm. Chloe couldn't see the hickey she left behind too clearly as it was still pretty dark in her room but chose to believe that she'd done a good job and could move on. She trailed kisses along Beca's jawline unsure if kissing her lips was allowed so she trailed the opposite direction kissing down to her collarbone. She loved the feel of Beca's soft skin underneath her lips.

"Chlo.." Beca breathed softly.

"What's wrong?" Chloe immediately asked.

"You're kindof..teasing me," she said trying to put 'get on with it' in the nicest way that she could.

But Chloe got the point. Her hands slipped into Beca's shirt scaling up her sides until she slipped it off the girl beneath her and gently but firmly began to knead one of Beca's nipples provoking a small moan. Chloe wish it were day so she could witness all of Beca in clear daylight. She already knew that the girl would look flustered and shy. Confidently Chloe enclosed her mouth over Beca's other nipple swirling her tongue around it to play then released it from her mouth blowing cold air against it so it would harden. Chloe could feel Beca's member begging to be released, Beca even wincing at how tight her shorts were now.

"I'm sorry," Chloe said softly in regards to continuing to tease and make Beca wait. She just wanted to make her first time worth it. Besides. Chloe was known for teasing and she couldn't help it. She brought her lips back up to Beca's neck all while starting to grind against Beca's hard on loving the affect it had on Beca who was trying hard to contain her moans as if it would ruin her pride to let it out. Beca couldn't do it anymore and moved her hands to Chloe's hips pulling her to grind harder against her lap eliciting a moan from both of them. They didn't know who initiated the kiss but found themselves battling for dominance. Of course Chloe had won, biting Beca's bottom lip in victory.

"Chloe please," Beca breathed against Chloe's lips. She felt she were going to explode any second.

"Please what Becs?" Chloe asked innocently.

"Ugh don't make me say it," she pleaded still holding onto her pride.

"Use your words Becs."

Beca stared. "Please touch me Chloe."

Chloe made a click with her tongue. "Hmm. Should I?" She mused holding in her giggle at Beca's desperation.

"Chloe Beale."

Chloe giggled and made a move for Beca's shorts undoing and pulling them off with ease to reveal her gray boxer briefs. "I never knew boxers could be so sexy Becs. They look so good on you. It's a shame to have to remove them."

The brunette blushed. "Enough about what I wear Beale." She watched Chloe make a beeline to pull them off but Beca wasn't ready. "Wait!" she rushed out blocking Chloe's hands. With Chloe's confused eyes on her she looked away. "It..looks funny okay?"

"Your dick?" Chloe asked bluntly making Beca blush harder than she already was before and nod. Chloe clicked her tongue again. "Beca.." she said waiting until the said Bella eventually turned to look back at her. "I've been with quite a few. I would already know what they look like," Chloe stopped, noticing the look she was receiving right now realizing the words she used might've made her seem like a hoe. "I-I mean not a few but like.." she stopped talking. "Don't judge me," she muttered making Beca smile in amusement. It was rare to see Chloe flustered but she wasn't for long. She moved to remove her boxers again, this time Beca letting her. both watching as Beca finally sprang free. Chloe couldn't help but stare at it as if it were a fascinating art painting at the museum, Beca holding her breath for the reaction. "Stace was right."

This got Beca's attention. "About what?!" she whisper yelled.

Chloe smiled at how accusatory Beca sounded. "About how big you are," she answered shutting Beca up. To tease her farther Chloe started to blow cold air against it loving how it twitched in response.

Beca groaned mumbling how Chloe was going to be the death of her. "Touch me now or you will never get this opportunity again," she said without thinking.

Chloe's interest peaked. "I believe I get what I want whenever I want." She settled her gaze firmly onto Beca as one of her hands gently wrapped around Beca's shaft. "Which is you. However. Whenever. Is that a problem?" she asked watching as Beca shook her head no almost immediately.

Finally Beca was awarded, the feel of warm lips over her tip. The small contact alone had Beca sighing in content. Her hands instantly found their way into Chloe's hair when she felt herself being takin in farther, the feel of Chloe's mouth sending her into different dimensions.

The redhead loved the way Beca's body moved, her fingers tangled in her hair to keep her close. Beca was subconsciously trying to hump Chloe's face and she could already tell she was close despite the short duration. Beca must've felt it too because she blushed and started to hold herself back not wanting this to stop but Chloe wasn't having it. She used her free hands to play with Beca's balls, her mouth taking in almost all of Beca sucking and swirling her tongue across the tip.

"Chloe," Beca whimpered trying to warn her but Chloe wasn't letting up. If anything it only spurred her on more. The brunette wasn't sure what to do. She was used to cumming in tissues or socks, she didn't know where Chloe wanted her to. "Chloe," she warned again trying to ask the question but she felt herself tensing and her hands tightened on Chloe's head. "F-fuck!"

When Beca eventually came down from her high, her eyes slowly opened seeing a redhead wiping off a small amount of cum from her chin. Beca's eyes scanned the rest of her looking for any messes but not seeing any. "Oh my god," she moaned out realizing Chloe had swallowed it all. "You.."

Chloe nodded with a smile feeling quite proud of herself. She then looked Beca over, concern laced in her features. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Mm.." Beca mumbled with a lazy nod of her head, a satisfied smile on her face. She watched the redhead crawl up her body and snuggle at her side pulling the blanket up to cover them. "What about you?" Beca asked tiredly. She wanted to return the favor being so thankful but Chloe briefly shook her head.

"Rest Becs."


	3. Chapter 3

"Good morning ya filthy animals."

They'd overslept.

Beca's eyes shot open at the sound of Stacie's voice. The girl was standing in front of her dresser with a knowing smirk playing on her lips pissing Beca off. She was about to yell at her momentarily forgetting about the redhead still in her bed who continued to snore softly beside her. Beca's heart stopped hearing the sound and her head turned to look over, discovering the sleeping beauty. Beca almost leaped out from her bed.

"Can you relax," Stacie said with a subtle and small eyeroll before she gestured to Beca's boxers on the floor. "Plus I don't think you can get out of bed without flashing me. Which I mean you totally can, wouldn't bother me."

By then Chloe was awake. It concerned Beca how unphased the girl looked while she took in the situation. "Oh," was all she said not caring that Stacie was there. She took in Beca's expression and finally processed the situation. Chloe knew Beca almost better than she knew herself. She knew she wouldn't want the Bellas finding out. At least not now if ever.

With a tired sigh Chloe slipped out of Beca's bed not minding that she was in her underwear. With not only Beca's eyes on her, but Stacie's too, she made her way to Beca's closet finding the closest flannel and slipped it on. It was only a matter of seconds before one of the Bellas checked up on one of them as they were the captains.

"Chloe," Beca called, confusion wrapped in her tone yet she was ignored. The DJ could only watch as Chloe walked up to a still smirking and amused Stacie and pulled her out of the room successfully making it to their respective rooms going unnoticed.

Beca finally let go of the breath she was holding. "Holy shit," she sighed to herself laying back down. Her hands came up to rub her face. "Oh my god," she continued. It wasn't all a dream. Her mind recollected the events from the night before, Beca blushing a dark shade groaning again. How was she going to act like a normal human being in front of Chloe now? Or Aubrey who would probably kill her just for..well Beca didn't do anything exactly. It was Chloe.

Bellas practice hours dragged on forever. Beca was constantly messing up the choreography. When Chloe consistently tried to help her, Beca insisted she would get it on her own and desperately tried to shoo her away. She didn't know what was wrong with her. But Chloe was a considerate goddess and didn't take it to heart or was offended.

"What is your problem today Mitchell?" Aubrey asked. She was still there as she was visiting and staying for the month before she returned to the camp she ran. She tended to be part of the rehearsals that took place.

"Nothing Posen, what's your problem?" Beca instantly shot back in defense. The Bellas got quiet deciding to stay out of the escalating situation.

Stacie walked into the fire standing in the middle of them. "I think.. that it's fair to say that you guys aren't getting any and that's why you're uptight and cranky," she said. "But..I know that's the case for only one of you.."

"Oh shit," Cynthia Rose exclaimed laughing. Stacie had spilled some serious tea.

Both girls stood looking at eachother, Beca refusing to look away and give herself up. She'd be dead before she let herself be murdered by Aubrey in front of the Bellas.

"Was it a treble?!" Aubrey accused.

"Okay I think we've all had a long morning!" Chloe piped in loud enough to be heard by everyone in the room. "We will continue first thing tomorrow."

The Bellas looked at Chloe, not making any moves to pack up their things and leave. They wanted to stay and watch the show, Aubrey and Beca still glaring holes at the other.

Chloe clapped her hands. "Out. Now." She rarely made demands so it was obvious she meant it. They packed up with a groan heading back to the Bella house as Chloe walked over to the glaring pair in the middle of the room. "You guys are ridiculous," she said as she grabbed Beca's hand and pulled her out too before Aubrey could continue to add fire.

Beca was racking her head for something to say, her and Chloe walking back to the Bella house in silence. She hadn't meant to act weird with her but she couldn't help it. Everyone knew how awkward Beca could get.

"Do you regret it?" Chloe asked then, chewing on her bottom lip in thought. She would give Beca as much time as she needed to get her thoughts together, but the last thing she wanted the girl to do was regret something she initiated.

"What?" Beca blurted a little too suddenly startling Chloe. She then chuckled nervously and returned her voice to an appropriate level. "I-I've actually been meaning to thank you," Beca replied running her hand through the center top of her hair as she thought about her words carefully. "I'm sorry, am I being too weird?"

When Chloe hesitated and didn't say no, Beca nudged her. "Hey, you're supposed to make me feel better and say no." she complained.

Chloe suddenly smirked, happy that the atmosphere seemed to be back to normal for the two of them. "Why would I do that when I can make you feel better in other ways?"

This earned a near death experience for Beca as she started to cough on her water, her eyes even watering making Chloe pat her back in a helpful attempt. "What's wrong with you," Beca whisper yelled.

Chloe feigned innocence, something she did way too much of lately. "Are you rejecting the offer?"

"N-no I just.." Beca groaned and walked past Chloe picking up her pace, Chloe giggling behind her and rushing to keep up with her.

Walking in, Beca made a beeline for the bathroom for a cold shower but Stacie was of course waiting for her.

"How far did you guys go?" she asked following Beca into the bathroom.

"Stacie," Beca scolded wanting her to keep her voice down and not talk about it.

"What? You have to tell me or I'm not going to leave you alone," she huffed with her back to the girl. She often blabbed to Beca while she showered, the girl only accepting it if she didn't look at her and stayed out side of the shower which Stacie surprisingly always complied.

Beca stripped after seeing Stacie's back to her and got into the shower setting it to a colder setting. "I don't care how close you think we are Stace, I'm not talking about my sex life with you.'

"What sex life? Fine I guess I'll just go ask Chloe. She will tell me. She tells me everything," Stacie bragged.

"You guys are assholes."

* * *

"You're still here," Beca stated watching Aubrey enter the room. It was another Bella movie night and Beca swore to Satan that they had either a movie night or a drunk party every damn day.

"Beca," Chloe scolded not wanting them to fight. "Everyone sit!" she commanded happily as everyone picked their seats. Beca usually sat on the floor in her own space but Chloe had pulled her to sit with her this time.

Somehow they ended up watching a horror movie, no doubt Lilly or Cynthia's choice even though Chloe and Emily were babies when it came to scary. Popcorn was tossed everywhere from time to time and Chloe ended up in Beca's lap as if she could hide there.

"White people," Cynthia Rose muttered when the first person to die was a clueless blonde.

During their fourth movie, all of the Bellas had fallen asleep leaving a very tired Beca laying with a wide awake Chloe on the couch. Beca didn't know how they ended up like so, but figured Chloe must've snuggled her way in. Sneaking was one of her best abilities. Beca's eyes were starting to drift closed when she felt a soft pressure against her inner thigh. At first she ignored it, too tired to acknowledge it until it moved farther up.

"Chloe," she warned now awake, her eyes open.

"Beca," Chloe shot back with a smile. She wanted to keep Beca awake to watch the movie with her. Yes that was the reason. The movie. Her hand had traveled farther up to caress Beca's abdomen loving how she practically shuddered under the touch.

"You are such a pervert," Beca said nervously looking to see if everyone was asleep.

"I can't help it," Chloe said with a pout. She had been hormonal all week due to pms. She didn't get grumpy or cranky like most did on their time of the month. Just twice as horny and for Chloe that was probably an unhealthy amount as Chloe was always a sexual person to begin with.

Before Beca could reject her, Chloe's hand had pulled away replaced with herself, straddling the brunette.

"Oh my god Chlo, No," Beca said in a hush voice not wanting to get caught.

Chloe ignored her, bringing her lips to brush across her ear. "Do you want to take me right now?" she asked nipping her a little.

Beca's heart beat was pounding in her ear by now and even though she didn't verbally reply, she couldn't help but harden between Chloe's legs.

Chloe noticed this and gave her lap one hard grind giggling when Beca struggled to hold in her moan. "Just wondering," Chloe said with a smirk. She then kissed Beca's cheek and got off the girl. "Goodnight!" she chirped heading to her bedroom.

Not one ounce of Beca found this funny. She knew Chloe was a tease, but this was a new low and she wasn't going to take it.

Two could play at this game.

* * *

**A/N It's a little short but I'll make up for it in the next chapter (:**


	4. Chapter 4

It took Beca all week to decide her next move. In her head nothing could go wrong right?

It was harmless.

Right?

"Okay so we are fucking?" Stacie asked bluntly to an awkward Beca who was filling her in on her plan.

"Stacie no," Beca said with an exasperated sigh. Leave it to Stacie to take things out of proportion. "We are going to say we did." Beca started to feel a little uneasy at the smirk the other brunette was now sporting on her face. Maybe she'd regret this, she already knew, But it was too late, she already told Stacie and couldn't take it back now. The question was; how would she casually let it slip to Chloe without it sounding suspicious or on purpose.

* * *

Bella karaoke night.

Every month they rented the nearest local karaoke bar, the price discounted as they were regulars. They even got free drinks much to Fat Amy's liking.

The girls were cheering on Cynthia Rose, her rapping to her Nicki Minaj's "I'm The Best." When her show ended she was dragged off by Amy for cocktails leaving Stacie to go next. The said girl exchanged a quick and mischievous glance towards a confused and unsuspecting midget who looked back at her with a furrow in her brow. _Was she going to go through with the plan? Right now? _

Stacie quickly chose her song, confidence and intense sex appeal coming off her in waves.

Silence enveloped the girl on stage as the opening chords of "Slow Motion" by Trey Songs played through the speakers.

"I know you got all dressed up for the club, waiting on them to come pick you up," she started, her eyes downcast but only for a split second before they shot up and landed on Beca in the crowd.

"Baby, When I saw ya walking out the door, I just knew you needed something more."

By then the Bellas were whistling and whooping to Stacie's words not picking up on who she was looking at. Of course though, it didn't go past a certain redhead who had followed Stacie's gaze. Instantly Chloe bit her lip, her jaw tightening. Maybe this was a misunderstanding. _Maybe she's not looking at Beca.._ Chloe thought to herself.

"Baby, I just wanna get you out them Clothes."

Chloe was too caught up in overthinking that she didn't notice Stacie wasn't on the stage any more. Stacie was headed towards the crowd; Beca's end.

Beca swallowed hard. She didn't know what to do. She **couldn't** do anything, her ass frozen to her seat forced to do nothing but watch the girl approach her. Chloe snapped out of it in time to see Stacie now straddling Beca's lap as she sang.

"I just wanna see you dance in slow motion," the chorus hit, Stacie not hesitating once in putting on a show. At one point she ground her hips laughing at the squeak Beca let out.

"Damn!" Cynthia Rose exclaimed with interested and proud eyes watching the scene before her.

Chloe's jaw clenched harder. Stacie knew Chloe liked Beca. It didn't matter how Cocky or ignorant Stacie could be, this was crossing the line. Too infused in her nerves, she missed when the song was over, Stacie sending Beca a wink while getting off of her bowing to the whistles and farther applause.

Beca still didn't move, she wasn't even sure if she was still breathing. "The.. fuck," she muttered trying to compose herself. In the midst of the show she had forgotten about the redhead in the room. With her cheeks now burning, she quickly flashed a glance in Chloe's direction, choking to see that the redhead was already looking at her and she didn't look happy at all.

Fat Amy took over next, surrounding the place with Disney's Little Mermaid so she could show off her apparently famous mermaid dancing. Meanwhile Beca had run off to the bathrooms making sure she was alone.

"How was it?"

Beca jumped at the sound of Stacie's voice and rolled her eyes. "Dude get out."

"Just pee Becs," Stacie said with a smirk leaning up against the sinks.

"I can't with you in here Conrad –oh my god."

Before she knew it, Stacie was in her stall giving her a look that only showed she was up to no good and started to bang a bit against the walls making noise.

"What are you d-" Beca's mouth was covered with Stacie's hand and her eyes bulged open when Stacie started moaning. The two shuffled around, Beca just trying to get free.

"Stacie?"

Beca froze.

**Chloe**.

Stacie stopped moaning but still continued to make small noises that suggested what she as doing. "Just a moment Chloe," she responded.

Chloe didn't want to ask, a part of her already thinking it. But she needed to know and asked anyway. "Have you seen Beca?" she asked before setting her jaw.

Stacie thought fast, pinching Beca hard so Beca didn't have enough time to restrain.

"O-ow!" Beca grunted out in frustration.

Chloe heard Beca's voice, a pang in her chest at the sound. "Nevermind," she said before slipping out of the bathrooms.

Beca's eyes glared through Stacie's. "You knew she was coming. Didn't you"

Stacie only shrugged, feigning innocence before she took her leave.

* * *

"Beca fucking Mitchell," Aubrey said storming into Beca's bedroom yanking off her headphones. Beca swirled in her chair so fast thinking she was going to die.

It had only been a couple days and Beca and Stacie thought Chloe would've cooled down by now but she was still avoiding them. Beca was terrible with communication and didn't know how to fix it, so she opted for waiting a little more for Chloe to confront her first. Apparently that was the wrong move as she was now looking at a very pissed off blonde.

"Stacie did it I didn't do anything!" Beca blurted to save her life.

"I don't know exactly what the hell happened, but you're going to march your cold and inconsiderate ass into her room right now and fix it."

"Aubrey I really don't think I-"

"You're so oblivious Mitchell. Can you get your head out of your ass and see that she likes you?!"

Beca didn't say anything, looking blankly at the blonde which only seemed to anger her more. Her hand was suddenly yanked up pulling her whole body out of her chair.

"If my best friend is upset for one more minute, I'm kicking your ass."

"What do you mean she.. likes me?" Beca asked confused unphased by the threat.

Aubrey didn't respond. She scoffed and headed out, no doubt heading to Stacie's room to also give her a piece of her mind.

Beca spent the next half hour pacing her bedroom talking to herself. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore, knocking on the redhead's door. "Chloe? Can we talk?" When she didn't get a reply she cautiously opened the door poking her head in. Chloe was lying on top of her covers listening to music, her earbuds in. She saw Beca come in but ignored her.

Beca walked into the room. _You're still ignoring me Beale?_ But she knew she deserved this. She sighed shoving her hands in her pockets patiently waiting.

Eventually Chloe sat up, removing her earbuds. "What is it?" she asked disinterestedly.

"Me and Stacie.." Beca began wanting to come clean. "We di-"

"I don't care anymore Becs." Chloe said cutting her off. "You and I aren't dating. You can fool around with anyone you want."

"Chloe I didn't-"

"Whoever you fuck with isn't my business."

Beca let out a frustrated sigh. She wanted to explain herself, she really did.

Chloe didn't mean to be snappy or push Beca away. But she couldn't ignore how looking at Beca or Stacie made her feel. The last thing she wanted was to be jealous, she couldn't help it. She hated comparing herself to Stacie. She was usually confident in herself, now not so much. It's not that she blamed them, they were all adults and could make their own decisions, but why couldn't they have talked to her about it. Especially Stacie who knew about Chloe pining over Beca.

The duo let the silence fill the room, neither sure what to say anymore. Chloe could've sworn Beca's eyes had flickered down to her lips but decided she was just imagining things.

"Are we done?" The redhead asked, wanting to go back to her playlist. Maybe butt dial Tom to get over Beca, though she knew that wouldn't work.

Beca thought about what Aubrey said on Chloe liking her. She thought about Stacie's words to be bold and out of her comfort zone. About Fat Amy's advice to never keep secrets and express yourself.

"It was fake," Beca blurted out, quick to explain farther before she was cut off again. "I told Stacie to tell you that we had sex t-to get back at you for..last time. At the movie night. But then I forgot about it and Karaoke happened and I-" Beca paused to take a breath realizing she needed air to live and had been rambling all on one breath. "I knew you were going to be mad but she told me to let it blow over. I didn't think you wouldn't talk to me," Beca was standing awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck. "I-I didn't think it thro-"

"You didn't think at all Beca," Chloe said making a beeline for the door. She needed air. It was all a joke. Yeah Chloe liked fun and games but playing with her feelings?

Suddenly Chloe was pressed against the door, both girls stunned from Beca's sudden action of dominance throwing them both off guard.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I didn't mean t-"

"Didn't mean to take me as a joke?"

At Beca's dumb expression something snapped in Chloe. She was tired of this conversation. Tired of being taken for granted. And in this moment she was tired of Beca thinking she could pull a shitty move and expect Chloe to forgive her just like that. Chloe found herself grabbing hold of Beca's shirt firmly pulling her closer. "Is Stacie better than me?"

Beca was dumfounded. For a moment she thought Chloe would be able to hear her heartbeat with the close proximity. "W-what?"

Chloe was grateful for Beca's choice in loose clothing and swiftly snaked her hand into Beca's sweatpants biting her lip at how Beca's breath hitched loudly.

"C-chloe, hey, I-"

"You are **Mine**. Beca. No one else's. Understood?" she asked.

Beca was as confused as ever, yet she could barely focus to begin with from the hand now in her boxers stroking her.

"I said, Am I understood **Rebecca**." Chloe asked again, her hand stilling in Beca's pants.

The brunette wasn't sure she could do anything but nod. "Are you okay Chlo?" she asked with concern and worry. Did she break her?

"Me and you..right here right now," Chloe suggested with a mischievous glint in her eye. Despite Beca's uncertainty, Chloe managed to push Beca down onto the bed and start to attack her neck, the confused girl starting to whimper in response.

"Chlo" Beca whined. "You're upset. We don't have to do anyth" she was cut off by the redhead's soft lips. Beca could tell Chloe was still mad if the aggressive lip biting was anything to go by but she couldn't think much about it with the girl's hands under her shirt groping at her chest eliciting a moan from the smaller girl.

Chloe smiled innocently as she pulled Beca's shirt up roughly pushing aside the fabric that was Beca's bra and attacking one of her nipples nipping it a bit. Beca started to squirm underneath her, her breaths getting heavier by the minute. Her hands found their way into Chloe's red hair, trying her best to stay quiet so the girls in the house wouldn't hear them.

Beca couldn't help the broken whimper that escaped when Chloe had pulled Beca's sweats down and delivered rough open mouthed kisses down Beca's body until she reached her shaft standing at attention taking it into her mouth. She used her tongue to play with her tip loving the way Beca's hips jerked up and the hands in her hair would tighten.

Beca was in bliss, it taking all of her not to lose control and push Chloe's head down farther.

But suddenly everything stopped. Beca opened her eyes at the loss of warmth, seeing Chloe was already up and looking at her.

"I don't like being played with." She said firmly. She then got up off her bed and pulled on a hoodie before slipping out of her room leaving a very frustrated and confused Beca high and unsatisfied on her bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Beca dreaded the second she stepped out of her room. Tonight was Ashley and Jessica's turn to make dinner. The girls had a Bella rule to have dinner together 3 nights a week as part of their bonding or according to the aca Nazi, they'd fall apart.

Heading to the table Beca quickly scoped out the seat she always sat without fail. To her confusion, Chloe looked excited to see her while quickly waving her over. _Bipolar Ginger_ Beca thought to herself as she sat down noting how the redhead was showing no sign of holding a grudge.

"I heard it's vegetarian tacos!" she said with a smile. Beca could only nod, still trying to figure out what game this girl was playing. Chloe noticed Beca's caution and gave her arm a reassuring squeeze, her expression looking apologetic. "I'm sorry," she said softly. If she were honest it only took a few minutes for her to calm down after she blew up at Beca not too long ago. She didn't normally get that heated unless it was over something she really cared about. Like music and in this case, Beca. She vowed she would come clean this week even if it killed her. Even with the possibility of Beca rejecting her and their friendship changing forever, she was willing to take that chance; If it meant Beca understanding the way she felt about her and why she did or said the things she did.

"Tacos!" The girls around them chanted as plates were served around before the plate of food was placed in the middle of the table. In the midst of satisfied servings and comfortable chatter, Cynthia Rose noticed Stacie's hair only being kept on one side. Everyone knew she loved to show off her locks, why confine it to one side.

"What you trynna hide girl, a hickey?" she asked with a chuckle only trying to make a joke.

Stacie looked caught off guard but only for a second. "Please, this side is my good side. I'm blessing you all right now," she said looking smug as she posed for an imaginary camera.

Fat Amy then included herself. "I wouldn't be surprised." Then without a hitch she swiftly lifted Stacie's hair out of the way revealing an indeed very real and non-hypothetical bruise on the side of her neck. It wasn't too obvious as it was hidden under a layer of makeup, but it was done in a rush and half assed. Licking her finger and wiping away the makeup Fat Amy exclaimed "Oomp there it is!"

"Damnn that's a good one," Cynthia Rose commented.

"Since when does Stacie hide stuff like that?"

Heads turned to Flo. She had a point. Accusatory eyes turned back to Stacie who was ignoring them the best they could while stuffing her face with tacos.

The girls were too interested to let this go, Cynthia Rose trying her best to put pieces together. "She must have her a nice side of discreet on the down low booty."

Beca wanted to pretend she didn't see Chloe glance in her direction when Stacie's hickey was revealed but she knew now that it was best not to have Chloe jealous. She subtly put a hand on the redhead's knee and quietly ushered an "it wasn't me" in her direction.

"Okay!" Aubrey said silencing everyone. "Can we just enjoy what the girls made and eat please?!" she asked clearly annoyed by how interested everyone was with Stacie's bruise. "Food's getting cold."

Just when Aubrey had thought she put a lid on the subject, Fat Amy piped up again. "Are we sure it wasn't Shawshank? We all saw the performance legs gave her at the bar." Beca put on her poker face as all the eyes in the room turned to her at the mention of her nickname.

"It wasn't me," she deadpanned. Her eyes landed on Stacie across from her using her eyes to plead for her to tell them that it wasn't her.

"Beca wouldn't be able to handle," Stacie gestured to her body before she continued, "all this." Earning an eyeroll from the DJ.

"I hate you all."

* * *

"Fuckin assholes" Beca muttered to herself as she let her body sink into a very overdue hot bubbly bath. She couldn't remember the last time she had one, but she needed to get away from the girls. Away from the attention that they kept throwing her. She only got to enjoy her alone time for ten minutes much to her dismay as a bubbly redhead suddenly barged in like there was a sign labeled 'free alcohol' on the door. "Oh my god Chlo" she said quickly covering herself up with either bubbles or her hands but Chloe didn't take the hint that maybe bathing was a private activity. The redhead slowly approached the bathtub removing her robe within a second and joining a stunned and speechless Beca in the bathtub sitting across from her. She was surprised there was enough room for the both of them but Beca was a small person.

"Are we okay?" She asked after letting Beca get over her initial shock from her unexpected arrival.

"H-huh?" _Any normal person. Any normal person would wait outside the door. _"I can't focus on anything you're saying right now until you cover your junk."

Chloe bit back the urge to scoff and continued staring at the flustered girl. She was trying to be serious but maybe she shouldn't have barged in like she did, knowing Beca wasn't as confident as she was with stuff like this. "You've seen it before," she replied.

The serious expression on Chloe's facial features gave Beca goosebumps despite being in hot water. She planned to question her words, not remembering seeing Chloe nude until her mind went back to when they first met and her words got caught in her throat. She was right, she had seen it before. "-I"

"I like you."

Beca couldn't do anything but nervously laugh. Why here, why now, she wasn't ready. _Oh god is that my heart? Is this what a heart attack feels like? _Finally looking back at Chloe, she found she was already looking at her, a subtle look of concern and worry on her face. "Are you okay Beca?"

Beca nodded frantically. _Don't lie to this girl man. Just spill it before you die and she never knows how you feel. _"I like you Chloe," she blurted, her eyes darting around the room until they settled back onto the redhead. "And I feel like I'm going to die so I wanted to tell you now so my soul isn't stuck here on this dumb earth with unfinished business."

Chloe wanted to let go of the breath she was subconsciously holding in relief, but the dying part had her worried. She admitted she felt a little faint herself, but it was clearly affecting Beca more and her confession was definitely not helping her. "Okay Becs I think we need to get you out of the water, okay?" she said deciding the water was too hot as she slowly stood up.

Beca only looked at her confused and out of it. "What, Chlo the water is fine." Truth be told she knew it was probably the water. She didn't normally have it this hot but she didn't want Chloe to know that she couldn't handle a little of her own bath water.

"If you don't get your ass up I'm going to get Stacie to help me," she threatened already out of the tub no doubt sending the said Bella a 911 text.

"If you're already doing it, why give me a choice?!" Beca complained. She made a move to stand up but her body felt too weak and she sighed. "It's not so bad anyway," she mumbled.

Just then Stacie popped her head in. "I'll get her arms, you get her legs."

"Wait what?! No, don't touch me," Beca said bringing her knees up to her chest.

Stacie huffed. "Now Is not the time to be shy Beca. You're dehydrated and what, you can't even get out yourself? No, give me your arms," she said walking over but Beca continued to be difficult. "You know what?" she said before she slipped out of the bathroom. Beca exchanged a glance with Chloe who only gave her a small yet smug shrug, an apologetic look on her face.

Stacie returned with buckets of ice. "I could've brought Fat Amy you know? She would've snatched you up in an instant," she threatened. "But I didn't so you owe me," she said wasting no time with pouring the ice into the bathtub despite Beca's frustrated complaints not to.

"I hate you both."

* * *

They'd managed to make the water too cold for Beca to stay in and despite her consistent stubbornness, helped her out of the tub and let her rest up in her room. Chloe wouldn't leave until she saw Beca down a glass of water. Now she lay in her own bed thinking about their confessions. She blew out a huff of air. Now what? She thought. It was late but she couldn't sleep. Feeling restless she went to go check on the dehydrated Bella again, bringing her another glass of water.

Beca sighed sitting up to accept the glass. She already knew not to put up a fight. With Beca drinking, Chloe watched. "Are we dating?" she suddenly asked bluntly.

Beca started to cough on her water. _Shit this girl is actually trying to kill me by this point_. After her coughing died down, Chloe smiled before crouching down to Beca's eye level. "Are you my girlfriend Becs?"

Beca stared into Chloe's eyes forgetting how to talk for a moment before she blinked and her eyes darted away. "I.. thought that was already implied," she mumbled softly.

"Becs, it happens when people talk about it."

Beca bit her lip in thought before her eyes squeezed shut in embarrassment. "Just be my girlfriend already," she blurted then patted the empty spot in her bed next to her. This caused Chloe to giggle and practically jump over Beca's body to crawl into the bed with her. "No more talking," Beca said still embarrassed. "Just sleep."

"Yes Ma'am" Chloe replied snuggling her head against Beca's back letting her eyes close.

"You better actually be going to sleep Beale."


End file.
